underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
William's Prison
William's Prison is a dungeon excavated under a secluded fortress of Viktor's, now in ruins, as seen in Underworld: Evolution. As shown in the film, the castle is located in a mountainous valley, and is also almost completely surrounded by a large river. According to the novelization, the valley is located high up in the Carpathian Mountains, across the border into Romainia. Background After the Vampire Elder, Lord Viktor, captured and took custody of the first Werewolf, William Corvinus in 1202 AD, he looked for a way to keep William "Imprisoned for all time," far from the reach of fellow Vampire Elder, Lord Marcus, Wiiliam's twin brother. Around two-hundred-years later, a talented master stonemason and metalsmith comes to Viktor's attention. Viktor approaches and commissions him as an architect, to design, excavate and build a new dungeon beneath a fortress of Viktor's, secluded up high in the Carpathian Mountains, (as well as striking two unique keys for one cell in particular). Exactly where and how Viktor had kept William up until this point is never touched-upon. The new dungeon-itself was accessible via a river enterance, (and possibley through castle above as well). As shown in the film, (and the novelization and the comicbook adaptaion), a cell especially designed for William, (described by Marcus as an "oubliette"), was located in a chamber which could only be accessed through a trick wall, and could only be opened by a special key. During the building work, the excavation site also served a playground of sorts for the Stonemason's two daughters, Cecilia and Selene. According to the novelization, Selene, the Stonemason's younger daugther, was around 6-7-years-old when work on the prison was near completion. After the dungeon was completed, and William placed inside his new permanent cell, the new dungeon would also see the imprisonment and torture of other prisoners, before being abandoned, and over the centuries the fortress would fall into ruins and the rising water levels of the river would flood the lower levels of the dungeon via the river enterance. According to the novelization, as Selene, (now a Vampire Death Dealer), makes her way in with a squad of Cleaners, she takes note of the weapons, torture impliments, and even skeletel remains of a prisoner still held up by shakles, that had all been just left there. The ruins seem to have stood unexplored for centuries until the early-21st Century, when William's brother Marcus finally learns of their location from Selene's memories. ''Underworld: Evolution'' To stop Marcus from freeing William, Selene travels to the prison with the Cleaners, a group of men who work for Alexander Corvinus. There, they arrive too late, and William is set loose by his brother. Selene fights Marcus, and is eventually able to lock him behind one of the prison's doors. During that time, the Cleaners are killed by William, causing their bodies to turn into Werewolves. Selene kills the newly formed Werewolves with the help of the Hybrid Michael Corvin, who then fights William. Marcus breaks free of the door trapping him and attacks Selene. During their fight, Michael kills William by ripping his head in two. Marcus is temporarily distracted by the death of his twin, which gives Selene an advantage over him. Enraged, Marcus stabs Selene through the chest with his wing talon. Selene then tears the talon from Marcus's body and stabs him through the jaw with it. She then pushes him into the still-whirling blades of a crashed helicopter. With Marcus and William dead, Selene and Michael leave the prison. Category:Location Category:Evolution locations